Forgotten
by GrevildeBlois
Summary: Alucard x Zilong FF ( Ide dari nala potato di IG )
1. Janji

Ting!

Pintu lift perlahan terbuka, aku bergegas keluar dan menapakkan kaki di lantai delapan. Sudah sekitar lima hari Zilong, tunanganku kembali dirawat di rumah sakit. Dia menderita penyakit leukimia sudah cukup lama, sekitar dua tahun yang lalu.

Rencananya kami akan menikah dalam hitungan enam bulan dari sekarang. Tepatnya saat dia ulang tahun, tanggal 22 Juni nanti.

Aku membuka pintu kamar no. 71 perlahan-lahan. Zilong terbangun dari tidurnya dan menoleh ke arahku. "Yah, bangun juga" kataku sambil nyengir dan menutup pintu kamar.

"Nggak kok, aku nggak tidur beneran, cuma tutup-tutup mata doang" katanya sambil tersenyum kecil padaku. Aku duduk di bangku samping tempat tidurnya sambil mengeluarkan bungkusan sterofoam dari plastik, "Nih aku barusan beli bubur di sebrang kantor, baru buka kemarin stand-nya"

Zilong terkekeh pelan, "Alu aku udah gede" Aku tersenyum melihatnya, "Hm? Nggak ah, kamu masih dedek bayi dimataku" ledekku.

"Gimana ngantornya?" tanyanya dengan suara parau. "Lancar kok, kamu sendiri kondisinya gimana?" aku bertanya balik sambil menyendokkan bubur untuknya. "Yah, kayak biasanya"

"Hm, yaudah, ayo buka mulutnya, makan dulu" kataku sambil menyodorkan suapan pertapanya. "Aku makannya setengah aja ya? Gusiku tadi berdarah, nggak enak rasanya"

"Ih, abisin dong, ini enak kok"

"..."

"Kamu baru lima hari disini aja udah agak kurusan, apalagi sebulan, apalagi kalo makannya cuma setengah... Nanti kalo sakitmu begini-begini terus kita nikahnya gimana?" bujukku.

"Iya deh aku abisin"

Satu demi satu suapan kuberikan padanya, "Gimana? Suka nggak?" tanyaku. Ia mengangguk pelan. Meski memakan waktu sedikit lama dari biasanya, Zilong menghabiskan makanannya. Aku mengelus kepalanya bagai anak kecil, beberapa helai rambutnya menyangkut di sela jariku.

"Kenapa? Mulai rontok ya?" tanyanya sambil menatapku yang menyingkirkan helaian rambut di sela jari. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Tapi nggak masalah, yang penting kamu sembuh. Aku tetep sayang sama kamu apa adanya kok" ia mencibir, "Gombal"

Aku cekikikan mendengar perkataannya barusan.

"Oh iya, kamu nggak bosen?"

"Bosen apa?"

"Nemenin aku melulu disini, kerjanya cuma duduk doang"

Aku mengelus pipinya yang pucat, "Apa sih yang nggak buat kamu?". Ia tersipu-sipu sambil memegang tanganku. "Tanganmu dingin banget, Zi" kataku sambil menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di kedua pipiku. "Yah, namanya juga orang sakit" jawabnya singkat.

"Bentar" Aku bergegas menuju sofa di sudut ruangan, mengambil jaket biruku yang tergeletak di samping ransel hitamku. "Nih, kamu pake jaketku aja biar nggak kedinginan" kataku sambil menyorongkan lengan jaketku dilengannya.

Ia tersenyum kecil padaku, "Makasih".

"Sebelum aku lupa... Aku ada urusan kerja ke luar kota mulai besok"

"Oh" Zilong sedikit tertunduk, ekspresi kecewa nampak jelas terpampang diwajahnya. Meski ia tidak bercerita panjang lebar, dia kalau kecewa pasti terlihat jelas.

"Cuma tiga minggu kok"

"Tiga minggu kan lama, Alu"

"Sebentar kalau kita telponan terus"

Kami berdua terkekeh bersamaan, "Ntar pulsa kamu abis"

"Lebih baik kehilangan pulsa daripada kamu" ledekku

Zilong terdiam saja.

Aku membelai rambut coklatnya yang tergerai panjang. "Zi, kamu nggak usah banyak mikir, sayang. Kan nggak selamanya kamu bakal terbaring diatas tempat tidur"

"Iya"

Aku tersenyum padanya, ia menghela nafas pelan. "Kamu bener. Nggak selamanya aku bakal begini terus" Aku mengangguk. Zilong kembali terdiam, begitu pula aku.

"Umurku nggak bakal tahan lama"

"Kok kamu ngomongnya gitu sih?"

"Alu, kamu liat sendiri aja. Kalo kondisi udah begini pasti udah tunggu waktu aja"

"...Zilong, kamu nggak bisa prediksi masa depan, sayang. Kita kan nggak tau, siapatau kamu bisa sembuh. Ya, emang penyakit kamu parah, tapi kalau emang bisa sembuh gimana? Pokoknya aku dukung kamu biar cepet sembuh dan umurnya panjang"

Ia kembali tersenyum kecil padaku, "Makasih".

"Aku minta maaf ya aku nggak bisa duduk disamping kamu selama tiga minggu kedepan. Tapi kan kamu tetep ada temennya, Chou bakal gantiin aku sementara"

Zilong mengangguk pelan, "Asal kamu balik lagi, aku nggak masalah"

Aku tersenyum dan mencium tangan kirinya, "Bakal kangen gak nih sama aku?"

"Nggak" jawabnya singkat.

"Ih"

Ia terkekeh pelan.

"Yaudah aku siap-siap dulu ya, aku terpaksa harus pulang hari ini. Kamu baik-baik ya disini. Kalau ada apa-apa langsung telepon aku aja, aku pasti angkat kok. Jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh, abisin makananmu. Biar kamu cepet sembuh" bujukku. Ia mengangguk setuju, "Iya, kamu hati-hati disana ya" katanya pelan. Aku mencium dahinya dan bergegas menyandang tasku.

"Alu"

Aku menoleh kearahnya, "Jaketmu"

"Simpen aja"

"Aku udah nggak kedinginan lagi kok"

Aku kembali menghampirinya sejenak dan mengambil jaketku. Kami berdua saling melemparkan senyum satu sama lain. "Cepet sembuh ya" kataku sambil mengelus kepalanya sebentar lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkannya.


	2. Luar Kota

Aku duduk di taksi dan memandangi jalan raya yang terselimuti kemacetan di malam hari.

Handphoneku berdering pelan, tanda sebuah pesan singkat masuk.

"Jangan lupa nanti kalau pulang bawain oleh-oleh"

Pesan singkat dari Zilong sukses membuatku senyum-senyum sendiri di dalam perjalanan menuju stasiun kereta terdekat.

"Iya, nanti kubawain micin ya : )"

"Ih, nggak mau"

"Terus apa?"

"Nggak tau, terserah kamu, asal jangan micin aja. Hati2 ya"

"Iya sayaaannggggggg"

Lampu merah berganti hijau. Perlahan, satu demi satu mobil melaju kedepan, tak lama, kami tiba di jalur valet parking di depan stasion. Aku segera mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang receh kertas dan memberikannya pada supir taksi.

Dalam hitungan sepuluh menit, keretaku akan segera tiba.

Kali ini stasiun agak ramai, berhubung sebentar lagi penghujung tahun, mungkin. Tidak ada bangku kosong tersisa, mau tidak mau aku harus berdiri, menunggu kedatangan kereta.

Tak lama, keretapun tiba bersamaan dengan suara pengumuman yang terdengar samar-samar bagiku.

Aku duduk di dekat jendela dan memandang keluar, sambil melihat betapa kencangnya kereta ini melaju.

Kupasang kedua earphoneku, tak lama rasa kantuk mulai menemaniku.

...

"Mas, bangun mas"

Aku tersentak, dan melepas kedua earphoneku yang sudah tak bersuara lagi, singkatnya antara playlist lagu sudah selesai atau baterai handphone udah tewas.

"Makasih udah dibangunin" kataku singkat sambil segera menyandang ranselku yang cukup berat dan meninggalkan kereta.

Aku melihat arlojiku yang menunjukkan sekarang sudah hampir pukul setengah sebelas malam. Karena hotel yang dibooking oleh kantorku letaknya tak jauh dari stasiun, aku memutuskan berjalan kaki saja.

Setelah lama duduk di kereta, tidak tidak, lebih tepatnya 'tidur' di kereta, leherku rasanya sedikit pegal. Aku menghela nafas panjang, dan duduk diatas kasur. Kurebahkan badanku sambil memasukkan password wifi. Lumayan, wifi gratis.

Aku mengetikkan pesan singkat untuk Zilong dengan kedua jempolku untuk menginformasikan bahwa aku sudah sampai, namun niat itu kuurungkan. Karena mungkin saj a dia sudah tertidur pulas, dan kalau kukirimi pesan, itu akan mengganggunya.

Jadi aku hanya memeriksa jadwal meeting selama disini untuk besok siang.

...

Ah, handphoneku berdering, tanda ada panggilan masuk.

Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon, aku menjawab panggilan itu.

"Halo?"

"Pagi, udah bangun kan? Jangan lupa sarapan. Kamu jangan tidur lagi ya, dadah~"

Panggilan tersebut berakhir dalam hitungan sembilan detik.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, Zilong memang selalu seperti itu kalau menelepon.

Tak lama setelah aku selesai bersiap-siap, aku turun ke lantai dasar untuk menikmati sarapan. Sambil makan, aku saling berkirim pesan dengan Zilong.

...

"Sayang, aku mau charge dlu yah, ttyl 3"

Aku mengakhiri percakapan tersebut sambil memencet tombol berangka 21 di lift dan segera mematikan handphoneku.

Ting!

Aku bergegas keluar dari lift dan menuju kamarku.

Kucolokkan charger handphoneku, sambil menunggu baterai terisi penuh, aku menyalakan laptopku untuk memeriksa kembali bahan presentasi meeting nanti.

Aku melirik kearah jam digital yang tertera di kanan bawah layar desktop. Waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat tiga puluh tujuh menit. Meeting akan dimulai nanti jam satu siang.

Yang terlintas dibenakku hanya satu, apakah Zilong akan baik-baik saja? Mudah-mudahan ia tidak tertekan selama aku tiga minggu disini. Aku membuka aplikasi chatting untuk melakukan video call dengannya.

" ..."

Lagi-lagi aku mengurungkan niat itu, aku takut mengganggunya. Kalau misalnya dia sedang tidur bagaimana? Orang yang leukimia kan mudah letih.

Akhirnya, aku keluyuran di sosial media, memandangi foto-foto kami dari tahun ke tahun.

Kami sudah kenal cukup lama, saat kami berdua duduk di bangku kuliah. Awalnya kami tidak akrab, aku sering menyalin tugas darinya, dan dia cukup kesal karena tindakanku itu, tapi aku menjemput dan mengantarnya setiap hari, jadi mau tidak mau dia memperbolehkanku menyalin terus.

Sampai sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu, saat kami bekerja di kantor yang sama, kami berpacaran dan tinggal dirumah yang sangat berdekatan, singkatnya, bersebelahan.

Namun, tak lama, setahun kemudian, Zilong mulai sakit-sakitan, jadi dia memutuskan mengundurkan diri. Dia lebih sering berada dirumah sejak itu. Malah bukan sering lagi, selalu. Meski terkadang ia harus masuk rumah sakit saat leukimianya terasa parah.

Penyakitnya sudah terbilang mulai parah. Tapi ia hampir tak pernah mengeluh karena sakit-sakitan.

Andai saja, kalau aku bisa menggantikan posisinya. Aku rela melakukan hal itu kalau memang mungkin terjadi.

Satu notifikasi pesan dari Chou terpampang di layar.

"Cuy, gk lg sibuk kan? Kyknya Zilong pgn vidcall tuh sama lu wkwkwk"

"Ok"

Aku membuka aplikasi untuk telepon video dan segera memanggil Zilong.

Tak perlu waktu lama, dalam hitungan detik Zilong menjawab panggilanku.

"Kangen ya?" ledekku.

"Ng... dikit" jawabnya singkat

"Gimana kondisi kamu?"

"Ya... cuma pusing-pusing dikit aja lah"

"Hmm, yaudah kamu banyak istirahat ya, ntar makannya diabisin"

Zilong mengangguk pelan

"Oh iya, kamu mau liat kamar hotel yang kuinepin gak?"

"Nggak usahlah, ngerepotin"

"Bagus lho, kapan-kapan kita kesini ya? Tapi kamunya harus sembuh dulu"

Ia tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk

Aku sedikit tersentak melihat cairan merah keluar dari hidungnya, "Eh, itu hidung..."

"Hm?"

Chou segera menyodorkan sekotak tisu pada Zilong.

"Alu, telponnya gua matiin dlu ya, ntar gw telpon balik ya" kata Chou sambil memegangi handphone milik Zilong.

Aku mengangguk dan segera mengakhiri panggilan.

...

Kucabut colokan charger handphoneku lalu kubawa tas laptop beserta isinya bersamaku untuk makan siang lalu segera berangkat menuju tempat yang sudah ditentukan, yakni calon mitra kantor kami untuk sebuah proyek tahun depan.

Sambil menyantap makan siangku, aku mengecek notifikasi pesan masuk dari Zilong.

"Sukses ya~"

Aku tersenyum melihat pesan yang terbilang sangat singkat itu. Meski ia sendiri membutuhkan semangat untuk berjuang dan sembuh dari penyakitnya, ia selalu berusaha menyemangatiku.

"Makasih 3"

Dia hanya membaca pesan tersebut tanpa menuliskan balasan satu hurufpun.

Setelah makan siangku selesai, aku segera memesan taksi menuju lokasi tujuan.


	3. Meeting & Miya

Meeting berjalan cukup lancar, meski aku sempat nge-blank beberapa detik. Sekarang sudah sore, waktunya kembali ke hotel. Aku mengumpulkan beberapa file yang diberikan padaku sambil memesan taksi.

Kota ini tidak beda jauh dengan kota yang kutinggali. Macet, ya, kurasa itu adalah sebuah hal yang sudah sangat umum dimanapun. Menunggu adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan selama dalam perjalanan pulang menuju kembali ke hotel. Karena aku tidak ada paket data saat ini.

Penantian selalu membuahkan hasil yang manis, setelah duduk dengan sabar selama dua jam di bangku taksi, akhirnya sampai juga. Aku melirik jarum pendek yang sejajar dengan angka lima di arlojiku.

Aku melangkahkan kedua kakiku diatas karpet koridor lantai 21. Kedua mataku tertuju pada seseorang yang berdiri cukup jauh dari posisiku. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana ya?

Sambil berjalan menuju ke kamarku, aku terus mengingat-ingat tentang perempuan tadi, rambutnya putih panjang, dikuncir... Oh iya, itu perwakilan dari salah satu mitra kantor kami yang terlibat dalam proyek untuk tahun depan. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Miya.

Aku menempelkan kartu untuk membuka pintu kamarku, melepaskan sepatu dan meletakkan tasku di meja sudut ruangan.

Beberapa kartu nama kukeluarkan dari saku kemejaku. Ada empat kartu nama yang kuterima tadi siang. Seluruhnya adalah kartu nama dari perwakilan kantor masing-masing, ada Pak Roger, Eudora, Hayabusa, dan perempuan yang tadi, Miya.

Rambutnya yang dikuncir mengingatkanku pada Zilong. Meski Zilong laki-laki, menurutku rambutnya jauh lebih bagus dari mantan-mantanku dulu. Ya... mantanku memang banyak, tapi tidak satupun hubungan kami bertahan lama.

Satu persatu kontak mereka kutambahkan ke kontak handphoneku.

Aku melirik kearah jam di sudut layar handphoneku. Sebentar lagi jam setengah enam sore.

"Gimana?" sebuah pesan singkat kukirimkan pada Zilong.

"..."

Sebentar...

Sial.

Aku tidak sengaja mengirimkan pesan itu ke orang yang salah. Bukan ke Zilong, tapi malah ke Miya! Aku menepuk jidatku sendiri dan mengacak rambut pirang pucatku. Dengan segera, aku mengetik sebuah pesan lagi.

"Maaf saya salah kirim"

Tak lama Miya membalas, "Gpp, btw ini sp ya?"

"Ini yg td, Alu"

"Oh, salken y"

"Jg"

Aku mendiamkan pesan tersebut beberapa saat.

"Oh y, kykny td sklilas aku liat kmu deh waktu naik tksi, kamu arahnya kesini jg kan?"

"Iya, td aku jg liat kamu wkt lg jalan di dkt lift"

"Km di lt mana?"

"Sm kyk kmu"

"Ohh

Btw, ttyl ya, mau charge"

Aku menutup chat kami berdua dan melirik ke arah luar jendela.

Kira-kira... Zilong gimana ya? Aku meneleponnya sambil menyaksikan matahari yang perlahan terbenam.

Sudah sekitar tiga kali kutelpon, tak kunjung diangkat juga. Mungkin dia sudah tidur.

Perlahan, aku menutup rapat gorden dan mulai menyalakan lampu utama. Kulirik jam dinding yang tergantung tepat diatas meja. Sebentar lagi sudah waktunya makan malam.

Aku segera menaruh hanphoneku di kantong dan menuju ke lantai dasar.

Meski sebenarnya waktu jam makan baru saja dimulai, meja-meja sudah hampir terisi penuh. Sisa meja yang belum ditempati dapat dihitung jari. Aku buru-buru mengambil jatah makanku dan duduk di bangku paling pojok, tempat favorit Zilong.

Sambil makan, aku mengetik sebuah pesan singkat. "Zi, udah makan belum?" Tidak biasanya, kali ini ia mengetik cukup lama.

"Hei"

Aku mengantongi handphone dan menoleh kearah sumber suara itu.

"Alu yah?" tanya Miya, aku mengangguk pelan.

"Disini tempatnya pada full, aku boleh duduk bareng sama kamu?"

Aku kembali mengangguk padanya.

Kami mengobrol cukup panjang meskipun baru kenal. Berbagai hal kami bicarakan, mulai dari perkenalan, masalah kerjasama kantor, dan sebagainya. Terlintas dibenakku sekilas, jika aku pandai mengambil hatinya, maka otomatis kerjasama antara perusahaan kami akan berjalan sangat lancar.

Aku tau itu cara licik, tapi ini tahun 2017, tidak ada yang tidak licik bagai ular di tahun ini. "Kamu suka pake cincin?" Miya melirik ke arah cincin emas yang terlingkar di jari manis kiriku. "Ya, lumayan" jawabku.

Miya mengangguk-angguk pelan, "Udah married?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng, aku MEMANG BELUM nikah sama Zilong, jadi ya nggak salah.

Melakukan pendekatannya cukup mudah, dalam sekejap kami sudah berpacaran. Meski perasaanku hanya untuk Zilong. Tapi kesempatan perdana ini tidak boleh disia-siakan. Kalau proyek kami sukses, uang akan mengalir banyak, otomatis Zilong dengan mudah bisa sembuh.


	4. Telepon

Proyek kami sudah berjalan lancar sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu. Rumahku sudah bukan lagi yang dulu, aku sudah pindah ke perumahan yang jauh lebih dekat dengan kantorku. Hampir semuanya baru, termasuk handphone beserta kartu SIMnya.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, sekarang sudah tanggal 21 Juni. Libur musim panas di kantorku akan dimulai besok.

Kalau dihitung-hitung, sudah sekitar 7 bulan aku bersamaan dengan Miya. Dia menganggapku serius dengannya, tidak beda jauh dengan perempuan lainnya juga, dia juga banyak maunya.

Aku bergegas menyandang tasku dan mengendarai mobilku menuju ke rumah.

...

Tak lama setelah aku memarkirkan mobilku di garasi samping rumah, handphoneku berdering.

"Halo?"

"..."

"Halo? Ini siapa ya?"

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali, aneh. Aku segera mengakhiri telepon tersebut.

Penelepon tersebut tidak masuk di kontakku, singkatnya penelepon tak dikenal. Tapi rasanya aku pernah melihat nomor ini dulu. Siapa ya?

...

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke atas kasur dan berbaring diatasnya.

Seluruh lampu kamar kumatikan, aku menarik selimutku dan menaruh handphoneku dalam mode silent di meja samping.

Pikiranku sedikit gelisah, penelepon tadi membuat aku tak bisa tidur sama sekali. Sudah berkali-kali aku membolak-balikkan badan, mengubah posisi tidur, tetap saja aku terjaga malam ini.

Lupakan, Alu, lupakan. Untuk apa memikirkan hal yang nggak penting.

Akhirnya aku bisa menyingkirkan jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Bisa tidur tenang juga.

Ah, terik sekali rasanya. Aku menghalau pandanganku dari sinar matahari yang menembus jendela kamarku. Rasanya seperti sudah hampir siang.

Kualihkan pandanganku ke lawan arah dengan jendela, tangan kananku meraih handphoneku yang tergeletak diatas meja kecil.

79 panggilan tak terjawab dan sebuah notifikasi dari sosial mediaku.

Panggilan tersebut dari dua nomor yang tak kukenal, salah satunya adalah nomor yang kemarin malam meneleponku.

"Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Zilong. Mari ucapkan!"

Zilong...

...

Aku bergegas mengambil kunci mobil lalu melajukan mobilku lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Rumahnya terlihat kosong, aku sudah memencet bel berkali-kali, tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari dalam. Huft, matahari sudah mulai beranjak naik tepat diatas kepala, suhu semakin panas.

Sepertinya sudah tidak ada harapan lagi bagiku untuk balikkan dengannya.

Aku kembali masuk ke mobil, handphoneku berdering.

"Halo?"

"Alu, kamu dimana sih?! Aku udah satu jam nunggu kamu di tempat janjian kita kemarin tau!"

"Maaf, ya. Aku batalin janji kita hari ini ya?"

"Kamu tuh nggak mikir ya?! Aku udah capek-capek daritadi kesini, nungguin kamu, emangnya kamu gak tau disini panas kayak apa?!"

"Iya, iya, otw"

Kuakhiri telepon itu dan segera menginjak gas menuju taman.

...

Ah, untung ada parkiran yang tersisa.

Tak lama setelah aku selesai membayar tiket parkir di mesin otomatis, seseorang menarik lenganku dengan kasar.


	5. Seseorang

"Apa-apaan sih?!"

Lelaki itu menoleh kearahku, "Apa lu bilang? 'Apa-apaan sih?!' Harusnya gua yang bilang itu!"

Aku sedikit mengerinyitkan dahiku dan menatapnya dengan tatapan heran, "Chou?"

Kami berdua saling terdiam, tidak biasanya tatapannya begitu tajam melirikku saat ini di tengah teriknya matahari.

"..."

Hampir saja aku jatuh tersungkur hanya karena sebuah pukulan keras yang mendarat tepat di pipi kiriku.

"Kenapa? Sakit, hah? Mau marah?"

Aku hanya diam tertunduk sambil memegangi pipi kiriku yang terasa berdenyut-denyut.

"Gua gak nyangka, ternyata lu bajingan juga"

Kedua mataku menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Lu tuh jadi orang gak tau diri. Lu kemana selama ini? Ngilang gitu aja, gak ada kabar. Ngaku urusan kantor keluar kota, 3 minggu katanya. Udah mau setahun lamanya baru balik kesini"

"Gausah main marah-marah, lu gak tau cer..."

"GAK TAU CERITANYA?! GUA TAU! JANGAN SEKALI-SEKALI LU PERNAH BILANG ITU DIHADAPAN MUKA GUA"

Jantungku berdegup kencang, aku tak pernah melihatnya seperti ini. Seumur hidupku, dia selalu terlihat seperti anak bodoh yang ramah dan suka membantu. Kelakuannya berubah 180 derajat.

"Asal lu tau, selama lu jauh-jauh dari sini, jalan berdua sama cewe lain. Zilong tetep setia sama elu! Yang diotaknya cuma, elu, elu dan elu! PADAHAL GUA YANG JAGAIN DIA TIAP HARI PAS LU GAK ADA, TAPI DIA TETEP MILIH LU DARIPADA GUA! MIKIR COBA! HIDUP ELU TUH ENAK, MALAH LU SIA-SIAIN"

"..."

"Sampe gua suruh buang itu cincin yang ada di jari manisnya, gua rebut, udah mau gua buang ke tong sampah. Dia sampe bela-belain berdiri buat ngambil sampah itu dari tangan gua. Segitunya dia belain elu, TAPI LU BIKIN APA BUAT DIA?! GAK ADA!"

"Lu ... gak..."

"Dia nggak mau kemo, nggak mau masuk rumah sakit lagi, tau gak apa yang dia mau? DIA CUMA MAU KETEMU SAMA LU, DENGER SUARA LU LAGI, BACA CHAT LU. TAPI LU MALAH MILIH SAMA JABLAY, PUNYA OTAK GAK LU?!"

"YA PUNYA LAH!"

"KALO PUNYA DIPAKE BAIK-BAIK! Lu pasti kemaren nerima telepon kan?"

"..."

"Bahkan pas dia udah gak ada daya lagi buat hidup, dia masih mikirin lu. Dia mau ketemu sama elu, tapi karena dia pikir gak mungkin, dia pengen denger suara lu, dia mau ngomong sama lu, DENGAN GOBLOKNYA LU MALAH MATIIN TELEPONNYA! Lu tau jadinya apa? Dia jadi tambah pikiran, jadi stres"

"Yang kemaren... Itu Zilong?"

"Lu gausah pura-pura gak tau deh. Gua susah payah dapetin nomor elu. Pas dia tau lu malah jadian sama cewe lain, dia tuh sampe nangis loh. Gua seumur hidup baru pertama kali itu liat dia nangis"

"... Lu dapet nomor gua darimana?"

"Eh, lu gak usah ngalihin pembicaraan ya"

"..."

"Bajingan kayak lu gak pantes buat Zilong. Dia terlalu tulus buat cowo brengsek yang kerjanya cuma mainin perasaan orang lain"

"Makanya gua mau jelasin, gua pengen minta maaf ke Z..."

"Lu udah telat goblok"

"Gak ada yang namanya telat di dunia ini!"

"LU MAU MINTA MAAF SAMA SIAPA HAH? BATU NISAN?! GARA-GARA LU DIA BUKANNYA SEMBUH MALAH MATI, TAU GAK?!"


	6. Inilah Akhirnya

Kedua mataku terbelalak, aku tersentak bukan main.

"Sebelum dia mati, dia bilang sama gua, kalo dia mau dikubur bareng sama cincin pertunangan yang lu kasih. Yang menurutlu cuma kayak simbol tanpa arti. Dia sampe bela-belain nulis, padahal tangannya udah kaku banget"

"..."

"Nih, lu baca" Chou menyodorkan sebuah kertas yang terlipat dua.

" Untuk Alu,

Aku ngerti, berduaan terus sama orang yang sakit, gak bisa apa-apa dan gak guna pasti bikin kamu bosen. Aku udah seneng bisa denger suara kamu meski cuma "Halo? Ini siapa?" dan meski kamu udah nggak inget aku lagi, sama sekali. Chou juga udah nelepon kamu berkali-kali, tapi kamu nggak angkat-angkat. Maaf kalo aku gangguin kamu tidur.

Aku liat status kamu udah nggak majang nama aku lagi, foto profil udah berubah, aku sempat nggak terima. Tapi kalau emang dia bisa bikin kamu bahagia, kamu sama dia aja, aku rela kok.

Setelah berbulan-bulan nungguin kamu, kondisiku sempat udah mulai baik. Aku kangen sama kamu, aku kangen disayang sama kamu. Aku rela nungguin kamu berapa lamapun itu. Karena kupikir kamu bakal nemenin aku lagi. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Kamu nggak balik lagi kesini, bahkan rumah kamu, juga kamu tinggalin.

Mungkin pas kamu baca ini aku udah nggak gak bisa kamu temuin lagi. Seenggaknya, kamu baca ini. Aku udah seneng kok.

Terima kasih banyak udah mau ngabisin waktu sama aku selama ini. Aku tetep sayang kok sama kamu.

Zilong,

21 Juni"

"Udah tau sekarang?"

Pandanganku jadi kabur, pipiku basah dengan aliran air mata yang terus mengalir perlahan. Kini penyesalan tidak ada gunanya lagi, semua sudah terlambat. Kalau saja aku menemaninya, semuanya tidak akan berakhir seperti ini.

Zilong, tolong maafkan aku. Aku tau tindakanku jauh dari kata salah, tapi benar-benar kesalahan yang fatal. Nggak seharusnya aku ninggalin kamu, nyiksa batin kamu perlahan.

Aku juga sayang kamu, Zilong.


End file.
